


Addicted to You

by neonphoenix



Series: 12 Days of Malec [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 12 days of malec, Christmas, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonphoenix/pseuds/neonphoenix
Summary: Prompt: Snuggling in bed with hot chocolate and Christmas cookiesOr that last installment of the 12 days of Malec. Filled with endless fluff, lots of kissing and of course declarations of love.





	Addicted to You

\---  
The new comforter was thick and irresistibly soft, just enough to defend him from the harsh bite of winter. Alec ran his fingers along the red embroidery, nestling further into the warmth, relishing as he finally relaxed, the tension falling from his body after a tiring day of missions as he waited for Magnus.   
“Here we go my Love, hot chocolate, with whipped cream and marshmallows- oh and I added in some of that caramel syrup that you love so much.” Magnus walked back into the room, carrying a silver tray in his hands. The tray wobbled slightly as Chairman Meow weaved his way between Magnus’ legs before jumping up onto the mattress.   
Alec perked up at the sight of Magnus all dressed up in his Christmas pajamas. Somehow Magnus had managed to talk enough rings around him, eventually convincing him into wearing complimentary pajamas. “Thankyou. Did you bring the shortbread too?”  
“Alexander, you have a shortbread addiction that we need to talk about.”   
“Very funny, now get over here already.”  
“Do you want me next to you because i’m delectable or because you want the shortbread?”  
Alec blinked blankly at him. Once. Twice. Three times. “Yes Magnus, I only agreed to move in with you because you’re my shortbread dealer.”  
Carefully placing the tray down on the bedside table, Magnus toppled onto the bed, landing across Alec’s legs, his head falling backwards as he threw a hand dramatically to his chest, “I am wounded.”  
The serious nature of the more than spirited spectacle was broken however when their eyes met and they cackled in laughter together. Breathlessly and reluctantly Magnus pulled himself out from Alec’s lap and shifted over to his side of the bed, making sure that the right side of his body made as much connect with Alec as possible.  
“Pass the drinks, Darling and I’ll sort out the film.” Magnus curled his arm over Alec’s shoulder, tracing small patterns into the skin absentmindedly while he sorted out the film and Alec gathered the tray.  
“What did you say we were watching again?”  
“How the Grinch Stole Christmas.”  
Alec passed Magnus his still steaming cup, delighting with his own as he took a sip, the hint of caramel bringing an extra shot of sweetness. A blissful sigh escaped his mouth after he licked the remaining whipped cream away from his lips.   
“Alexander, please explain to me how you make the simplest of actions seem so beautiful.”   
Swaying his head to nuzzle against Magnus’ shoulder a sleepy content smile overtook his face, “Funny, I wonder the same thing about you every day. You breathe and my heart stops because even the fact that someone a wonderful as you could possibly be real.”  
“That was unexpected- Alexander I love you.”  
Both of Magnus’ arms came down to wrap around Alec, squeezing a fraction tighter as they melted into each other. Alec snuggled as close as he could, burying his nose in Magnus’ neck, inhaling the sandalwood and vanilla. If Alec had to choose a favourite smell, something that comforted him and felt like home, it would be that. Anything of Magnus’ felt like home, “I love you too.”   
Ducking his head down to meet Alec’s own tilted head the two lovingly kissed, tasting the chocolate that laced across their lips.   
Alec pulled away, drawing his lower lip slowly between his teeth,“Magnus?”  
“Yes Sweetie?”  
“I need shortbread now.” He giggled as he said it, unable to keep his poker face.   
The two of them laughed, their eyes crinkled as they softly touched their foreheads together,“You’re replacing my kisses with shortbread?”  
Once again nibbling on his lip, a habit that Magnus found enchanting, Alec nodded in feigned sadness, “It was a difficult choice, but yes.”  
“You’re a sneak.”  
Alec moved his head up again, settling to a stop before his lips brushed Magnus’. He closed his eyes, his breath shaking, waiting for Magnus to close the distance.  
Magnus held himself for a moment, two could play at the teasing game, but he couldn’t wait any longer, Alec seemed to have that effect on him. Leaning in gently, he pressed their lips together, softly at first, before deepening after a moment as their breathes grew shakey. His hands worked up and down Alec’s back, caressing at the skin, tracing under the hem of his top, lightly exploring over his spine and around his abdomen.  
Pulling apart, they opened their eyes, staring into each other, longingly, feeling that if they looked long enough they’d be able to see into each other’s very souls. No words were spoken, the only words that were shared were translated through looks of wonder and touches of passion and love.  
\---  
The hot chocolates had long since grown cold on the nightstand. The Chairman had stolen several biscuits before fleeing the room. But neither of them cared as they lay wrapped up in each other under the covers, a pretty flush blossoming across Alec’s chest as Magnus sighed in final satisfaction.  
Beside them the clock struck twelve.  
“Merry Christmas Magnus.”  
“Merry Christmas Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou so much for reading ! If you enjoyed this fic or the series please leave a comment, it means the world x 
> 
> A massive thankyou to Ash @svragent for sending in this prompt
> 
> Disclaimer: All mistakes are my own
> 
> Come over and say hi! on tumblr @wonderdaysoflunacy


End file.
